Descobrindo Novos Sentimentos
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Quando um deslize particularmente grande acontece, Miroku sente que está perdendo sua amada Sango para sempre. Haveria como reconquistá la, depois de tudo? E o que seria aquilo que ardia em seu peito? Seria ciúme? Fanfic POV, ou seja, na 1ª pessoa
1. Capítulo 1: Compromisso

**Descobrindo Novos Sentimentos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens dessa obra não me pertencem, são de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Compromisso**

Era uma bela manhã, os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava, e o exuberante vilarejo a nossa frente se aproximava, fazendo a nossa empolgação aumentar. Enfim, nos aproximávamos de um local aonde havia comida de verdade, e não peixes feitos em fogueiras, ou sanduíches que a Kagome-Sama trazia de sua era.

- É pessoal, teremos um almoço digno hoje. - Eu falei, com um sorriso no rosto - E eu vou poder me divertir um pouquinho... - Terminei, feliz e sorridente. Eu tinha algo muito bom em mente, com garotas, comida e uma cama macia e confortável... Umas moças bem lindas do vilarejo seriam só minhas, neste dia, se meus planos não fossem destruídos pelo poderoso Hiraikotsu de Sango-chan, que foi diretamente a minha cabeça, interrompendo o que eu, tão gloriosamente, dizia.

- Houshi-Sama! - Ela gritou, com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Apesar de eu gostar de ver aqueles lindos olhos faiscarem, sabia que não era bom, ela estragaria meus belíssimos planos por culpa de minha enorme boca - Seu pervertido, não se atreva! Se eu descobrir que está com alguma garota eu te mato!

- O que é isso, Sango-Chan? – Perguntei, usando meu charme e me fingindo de indignado – Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, não precisa ficar com ciúmes... – Debochei, em tom de falsa indignação. Percebi que ela corou, da cabeça aos pés, se afastando um pouco.

- NÃO É NADA DISSO! – Gritou a Taijiya, visivelmente sem graça. – É só que... Não é certo correr atrás de todas as moças que vê... Depois do que me prometeu... – Terminou ela, fazendo meu coração bater mais forte, e ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Nada respondi, apenas baixando a cabeça e seguindo meu caminho, calado. Compreendia e sabia que ela tinha razão, mas estava pouco habituado a idéia de me prender a uma moça, apesar de amar muito a Sango...

Fomos pra dentro do vilarejo, almoçamos bem e depois eu sai, usando o pretexto de conseguir hospedagem pra nós. Enganei o Senhor Feudal, como era de costume, ganhando uma confortável hospedagem, pra mim e meus amigos.

Depois disso, não resisti ao impulso de ir procurar umas garotas... Era algo mais forte do que eu, incontrolável, parecia que havia um imã que me puxava pra perto das garotas bonitas... Eu tinha que encostar minhas mãos em seus "atributos"... Era magnético, não havia como escapar daquilo... Tentei conter-me, mas o desejo me venceu, fazendo-me criar a falsa ilusão de que Sango nada veria.

Passei o resto da tarde atrás de jovens bonitas, conversei com várias delas, sugeri um filho meu a grande maioria e só recebi negativas. Minhas falhas tentativas nunca me trouxeram benefício, mas eu continuaria tentando, sempre.

Percebi que alguém me seguia, mas não soube dizer quem era, já que era um espião muito habilidoso, não podendo ser facilmente encontrado. Senti um arrepio percorrer-me a espinha... E se fosse a Sango, o que eu faria? Tive tanto medo que decidi voltar pra cabana. Mas encontrei uma bela moça no caminho, e não resisti em conversar com ela:

- Olá! Eu sou o monge Miroku – Falei, sorrindo, percebendo que a garota sorrira, parecendo alegre.

- Olá! Sou Natsuko, muito prazer... – Respondeu ela, educadamente. A achei linda, e me esqueci do possível espião que me seguia.

- Preciso de sua ajuda... – Eu pedi, começando a contar minhas inteligentes histórias, que sempre cativavam as moças – Um Youkai me lançou uma maldição terrível, eu vou ser morto por ela... Preciso de herdeiros para derrotá-lo pra mim e continuar a caça do Youkai em meu lugar... – Fiz uma fingida expressão triste, que pareceu penalizá-la.

- Bem, senhor monge... Se é por tão boa causa, teria um filho seu mas... – Parou, sorrindo, parecendo cada vez mais angelical – Soube que tem uma moça, sua noiva, que está te procurando por todo o vilarejo... Não posso ter um filho de um homem comprometido.

- Noiva? Eu não tenho noiva, nem sou comprometido... Deve ter sido alguma de minhas companheiras de viagem. – Eu disse, sem medir nenhuma conseqüência do futuro.

A beijei, com desejo, enquanto ela parecia se derreter em meus braços. Ouvi um barulho vindo das matas, parecia alguém fugindo, mas não dei nenhuma importância.

Depois de pouco tempo larguei a moça, tomando consciência de que Sango estava no mesmo vilarejo. A olhei, decepcionado, sentindo-me um canalha por ter feito aquilo.

- Natsuko, não posso... Me lembrei de algo, preciso ir agora... – Eu disse, fugindo, sem encarar novamente a moça.

Voltei a cabana, como se nada tivesse acontecido. InuYasha estava sentado, num canto da cabana, Kagome parecia nervosa com algo e Sango estava abatida, não fazia idéia do porque.

- Kagome-Sama, o que houve aqui? – Perguntei, observando os furiosos olhos de Kagome em minha direção, que nada disse, olhando pra Sango – Sango-Chan, o que há com você, está tão triste porque?

- Você... – Ela respondeu, lançando olhos enraivecidos em minha direção, me fazendo congelar – Eu ouvi tudo o que disse àquela moça, e vi o beijo apaixonado que trocaram... Achei que você tivesse a prudência de me avisar antes de sair assumindo que não temos nada haver um com o outro... – Senti-me afogar no desespero, após ouvir as duras palavras dela.

- Eu... – Comecei, sem saber que desculpa usar.

- Não precisa se explicar, sempre fui sua companheira de viagem, nunca tivemos nada de mais profundo, nem uma amizade... Eu me preocupei de verdade com você Miroku, pensei que estivesse ferido, pensei que estivesse lutando, mas não, estava procurando uma garota... Pois se acha que vou te perdoar, está muito enganado... Nunca, Miroku, nunca vou te perdoar por isso... – Ela disse, fazendo meu coração se estraçalhar, em mais de mil fragmentos.

A tristeza me corroeu, mais ainda, ao ver a minha amada Taijiya correr pra fora da cabana, com lágrimas nos olhos. Me sentei, suspirando, triste. Kagome me lançou um olhar de ódio, mas parecia muito preocupada com Sango sozinha lá fora pra me repreender, fazendo-me sentir pior do que já me sentia, se é que era possível.

Fiquei ali, pensando no que fazer, esperando minha amada voltar, pra dar-lhe uma explicação digna. Logo ela voltou, sentando perto de Kagome, com total indiferença a mim, sem nem olhar em minha direção. Shippou, que estava em meu ombro, cochichou, em meu ouvido:

- Miroku... – Começou o filhote de raposa Youkai – Porque a Sango está tão brava com você? O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Nada, nada Shippou... Quando você crescer vai ver como é difícil lidar com uma garota... – Eu respondi, suspirando.

Ele apenas lançou-me um olhar estranho, que eu não sabia dizer se era de raiva ou indignação. Ignorei o menino, voltando a minha atenção ao meu problema com relação a Sango.

Meus companheiros ficaram conversando, mas eu não dava-lhes a mínima atenção. Sango nem me olhava, parecia cheia de fúria e se afastava de mim sempre que eu tentava me aproximar. Ela me evitava, sem vacilar, nem parecia mais nutrir quaisquer sentimentos em relação a mim. A culpa me torcia o pescoço, com fortes mãos, estrangulando toda a minha sanidade e felicidade... Como eu havia sido idiota em não me importar com os sentimentos dela naquele momento... Na hora em que beijei Natsuko...


	2. Capítulo 2: Ciúmes de Você

**Capítulo 2: Ciúmes de você**

Eu não dormi durante toda à noite, preocupado com o que havia causado a Sango. Eu havia ferido seus sentimentos, e isso era imperdoável pra ela. Sentia-me o maior canalha da Terra ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos dela, durante a noite. Meu coração se partia, ao ver o sofrimento que eu lhe causava, com aquela mania de procurar outras mulheres.

Vi o dia amanhecer, e vi cada um de meus amigos acordarem. InuYasha havia acordado diversas vezes, apertado sua espada em punho, e fechado os olhos, ignorando a presença que sentira. Nada de importante acontecera, fora monótono pra mim, mas eu não conseguia dormir.

Pela manhã, seguimos nosso rumo. Paramos em outro vilarejo. Consegui uma hospedagem, e ficamos em uma cabana. Sango ficou a maior parte do tempo fora, desaparecendo por mais de duas horas. Preocupei-me e decidi procurá-la.

A encontrei conversando com um rapaz, o qual chamava de Kuranosuke. Riam e brincavam, se divertindo. A simples menção de vê-los juntos, fez meu sangue ferver... Nunca havia sentido um ciúme tão forte quanto aquele. Me vinha a mente um incontrolável vontade de dar-lhe uns cascudos, retirando-me de meu estado normal.

Controlei-me, a tempo de não atacar o homem. Preferi me retirar, tentando enfiar em minha mente a idéia de que eu estaria feliz se ela estivesse. Isso me conformava, mas não acalentava. Queria ela junto de mim, sentia uma necessidade de tê-la em meus braços, de tê-la só pra mim.

Senti-me um idiota por fazê-la sofrer daquela maneira, que eu sofria, naquele momento. Só conseguia me concentrar no rosto do rapaz, que me importunava. Quando, finalmente, me lembrei quem era o familiar homem, me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Era o príncipe, que a muito, havia pedido Sango em casamento. Me lembrei, também, que ela pensara, seriamente, em casar-se com ele, da última vez.

Decidi voltar, receoso de ser visto. Um misto de agonia, tristeza e remorso me acometeram, perfurando meu coração, como um punhal. A dor do ciúme era arrasadora, com meu coração estilhaçado, ferido e partido.

Eles conversaram bastante, mas o último assunto prendeu minha atenção, deixando-me preocupado.

- Você está apaixonada pelo rapaz que beijou Natsuko, não está? – Ele perguntou, obtendo um menear positivo de cabeça, fazendo-me sorrir, ao pensar que ela ainda me amava – Vocês tem algum compromisso?

- Tínhamos, mas ele disse... Ele... – Parou, sem conseguir falar, com lágrimas a escorrerem por seu rosto – Ele disse que me amava... – Kuranosuke, a abraçou, aproximando-a de si, fazendo-me ficar roxo de ciúme – Ele se declarou pra mim... E me prometeu que viveríamos juntos, depois que derrotássemos o Naraku... – Ela disse, em prantos, falando com dificuldade, soluçando. Isso me cortou o coração – Mas ele vai atrás de todas as garotas, em todos os vilarejos e dessa vez... Dessa vez ele fez o pior... Ele beijou outra garota, disse pra ela que não tinha compromisso com ninguém, que eu não era sua noiva, apenas sua companheira de viagem... Ele não me considera nem uma amiga... – Ela disse, com os negros olhos agoniados, sem poder prosseguir, recostada no príncipe, que parecia estar no controle da situação.

- Tudo bem, Sango-Chan... Eu estou aqui, não chore, ele não merece suas valiosas lágrimas... Quer se casar comigo? Eu aposto que eu a amo mais do que esse canalha. – Ele disse, me fazendo quase ter um troço ali mesmo. Esperei pra ouvir a resposta de Sango, que levantou os olhos, vermelhos, parecendo chocada.

- Eu... Preciso pensar... Eu ainda o amo, mas... Quero esquecê-lo... Preciso pensar, Kuranosuke... – Disse, levantando-se e fugindo, fazendo eu sentir meu mundo acabar, em instantes...

Fiquei algum tempo ali, escondido, chocado demais pra sair do lugar, receoso de que ela pudesse, realmente, casar-se com aquele homem. Meu sentimento já não era mais ciúme, era desespero. Era inconcebível pra mim, ela era minha, ninguém tinha esse direito...

Me decidi, iria falar com ela esta noite, sem falta. Não haveria escapatória pra ela. Voltei, devagar, pra cabana, me sentando em um canto, sem falar com ninguém, absorto em meus sentimentos.

Quando noite caiu, jantamos, sem nada falarmos um ao outro, cada um pesando nos seus próprios problemas. Kagome, InuYasha e Shippou conversaram um pouco, mas eu e Sango não dissemos uma palavra sequer.

Após o jantar, me aproximei de Sango, falando em seu ouvido:

- Quero conversar com você, me siga. – Ela pareceu surpresa, mas me seguiu, sem discutir.

Saímos da cabana, indo pra um lugar mais tranqüilo. A olhei, sério e preocupado, tentando camuflar minha evidente tristeza e meus ciúmes.

- Sango... – Eu comecei, receoso – Eu ouvi o que aquele homem propôs... Eu queria lhe dizer que... Eu entendo que não me ame mais, que queira outra pessoa, mas... Eu queria saber se pretende aceitar o pedido...

- Miroku, eu... Não sei... Ele tem dinheiro, é bom pra mim, mas... Eu não o amo... Penso que serei feliz ao lado dele... Apesar de tudo... – Ela disse, acabando comigo.

- Vai aceitar? – Perguntei, aflito – Bem, isso não é da minha conta... – Disse, amargamente. O ciúme corrompia minha alma, formando cicatrizes, que se refletiam em meu olhar – Então, seja feliz ao lado dele... Só quero o seu bem, Sango-Sama... – Eu disse, fugindo, indo em outra direção, deixando Sango a me olhar, com olhar surpreso.

Eu não podia acreditar... A Sango ia se casar com aquele sujeitinho. O ódio e o ciúme me corroíam, enquanto eu vagava, na escuridão da noite, sentindo a tristeza me consumir e corromper ainda mais minha alma.


	3. Capítulo 3: O Combate Parte 1

**Capítulo 3: O Combate – Parte 1**

Fiquei fora durante toda a noite, e voltei ao amanhecer, vendo todos acordados, conversando.

- Não disse que ele voltava. – Disse o Hanyou, que estava despreocupado, ao contrário dos outros, que pareciam inquietos.

- Miroku, ficamos preocupados com você. – Disse Kagome – Amanhã, vamos seguir pro próximo vilarejo, precisamos voltar pro vilarejo da vovó Kaede, eu preciso ir na minha era.

- DE NOVO, KAGOME? – Explodiu o Meio Youkai, raivosamente

Ignorei o resto da discussão, aos berros, que os dois tinham, dentro da cabana. Todos estavam acostumados com as brigas deles.

Depois que terminaram de brigar, e InuYasha de se recompor dos milhares de "Oswari" que Kagome gritou durante a briga, ficamos na cabana, sem nada dizer. Logo, InuYasha olhou pra fora, parecendo surpreso, e saindo, sem dar explicações, fazendo Kagome se levantar pegando seu arco-e-flecha e correr atrás dele. Eu e Sango nos olhamos, assustados com a inesperada ação de nossos companheiros, sozinhos na cabana, já que o Shippou e a Kirara estavam brincando, em algum outro lugar.

- Sango... – Eu disse, fazendo ela me encarar – Seguimos eles?

- Não, Miroku, eu tenho algo a fazer agora... Tenho que me encontrar com uma pessoa... Se quiser, pode ir com eles. – Ela me respondeu, serenamente, saindo pela porta.

Compreendi, imediatamente, quem era a pessoa. Era Kuranosuke, ela iria lhe dar a resposta... Eu decidi seguí-la, de longe, esquecendo-me completamente de InuYasha e Kagome, que haviam fugido daquela maneira tão estranha.

Fiquei atrás de alguns arbustos, sem fazer barulho, espionando a conversa dos dois. Novamente o ciúme me acometia ao ver os dois novamente juntos.

- Kuranosuke eu... Pensei muito e decidi... Que seria ótimo casar com você, mas... Eu não te amo, não é correto... Eu vou ter uma vida perfeita, mas incompleta, sem amor... Eu já amo o Miroku, mesmo que eu não queira... Será terrível pra mim e pra você se fizermos isso, iríamos nos arrepender... – Ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos e evidente pesar – Desculpe, não quero te deixar infeliz...

Ao ouvir suas palavras, uma onda de alívio percorreu meu corpo. Ela ainda me amava, eu nada tinha a temer... Mas ela não queria me amar, era doloroso ouvir ela dizer isso... Mas eu ainda tinha uma chance, e isso fez aumentar ainda mais a alegria de meu coração, que começava a sair das trevas da tristeza e do ciúme.

- Mas Sango... Eu lhe daria tudo, uma vida boa, dinheiro, meu amor... Eu a amo muito... Você aprenderia a me amar, com o tempo... Porque não, minha querida? – Ele perguntou, parecendo decepcionado.

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro, seu poder, nem nada disso... Eu quero estar ao lado de quem eu realmente amo... Eu não correspondo seu sentimento, Kuranosuke. Como posso aprender a te amar? Ninguém aprende a amar... As pessoas se conformam, ter aquela pessoa a seu lado é melhor que nada, mas... Você me ama, não posso fazer isso com você... – Ela respondeu, triste, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, Sango... Mas, se aquele homem lhe fizer algum mal, se você se cansar dele, eu sempre estarei te esperando... – Ele respondeu, visivelmente arrasado – Bem, eu... Vou indo embora...

- Podemos ser só amigos, Kuranosuke? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos úmidos.

- Claro, Sango-Chan, claro... Nos veremos de novo, algum dia. – Ele lhe disse, se retirando, derrotado.

O homem saiu de meu campo de visão, e Sango sentou-se no banco, com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia sofrer por estar, novamente, sozinha. Eu saí das matas, sentando-me a seu lado, fazendo ela me olhar, assustada.

- Eu ouvi sua conversa com aquele homem. – Eu lhe disse, passando o braço em torno de seus ombros.

- Você não tem o direito de me espionar, Miroku! – Ela reclamou, me demonstrando mágoa e hostilidade – Quero ficar sozinha, vá embora. –Ela disse, levantando-se e me deixando só no banco – Saia, não me faça sofrer mais... A culpa de tudo o que viu é sua, por me causar tanta dor... Eu feri os sentimentos daquele rapaz, só porque você não me ama, você ama qualquer mulher que lhe aparece pela frente... – As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, em verdadeiras cascatas.

- Não é verdade, Sango! – Eu reclamei, me sentindo ofendido – Eu amo somente a você, mas... – Parei, sem argumentos.

- Mas o quê? – Perguntou a Exterminadora, furiosa – Você me ama, mas beija aquela Natsuko... Você me ama, mas pede filhos de todas as garotas do vilarejo... Você me ama, mas se tivesse oportunidade, teria filhos com todas as garotas de todos os vilarejos pelos quais passamos... Estou farta, Miroku, FARTA! FARTA DE SUA INFIDELIDADE! - Ela parou, tentando recompor-se, continuando, quando recobrou a calma – Se quer saber, conversar com Karanosuke foi uma espécie de vingança... Eu queria me vingar, Miroku, pelo que você faz comigo... Mas não consigo, eu amo a você, e a ninguém mais... Essa é a verdade, não consigo te trair, não consigo fugir do meu amor por você... Você não me ama... Vá embora, por favor, vá... Eu não sei o que vou fazer se você não for... – Ela terminou, em prantos.

- Não vou, Sango... Eu te amo, não vou te deixar... – Eu lhe disse, chocado com a revelação que ela me fazia.

- Não... É MENTIRA! – Ela gritou, sacudindo a cabeça, negativamente, parecendo perder a calma – Você quer me usar, como faz com todas as garotas... Eu sou uma tola, eu acreditei nas suas palavras. Eu fiquei alegre por você me revelar que me amava, eu pensei que fosse verdade... Mas não... Eu queria fazer você sentir ciúme de mim, mas não sei ser desonesta, Miroku... Seria errado com Kuranosuke, seria errado com meu coração... Queria fazer você sentir o que eu sinto, é horrível, é doloroso, é feio, mas é o que sinto, ciúmes... Agora, tenho remorso de ter feito aquilo com Kuranosuke, de ter-lhe dado esperanças, de fazer o que você fez comigo Miroku... Criar esperanças vãs, alegrá-lo por comodidade minha, o abandonando depois... – Ela parou, quase histérica – Vá embora, por favor, eu estou perdendo a paciência... Preciso pensar, Miroku...

- Certo, eu vou, mas volto logo, Sango. – Eu lhe disse, com os olhos úmidos – Se acalme, volto logo, no final da tarde...

Sai, deixando minha amada sofrendo, na solidão. Senti-me ser atingido pelas palavras dela, como um golpe desferido com poder... E o pior de tudo é que ela tinha razão... Eu havia errado, mas não podia me explicar, o que eu diria? Ela já dissera que nunca me perdoaria...

Pensei até o fim da tarde, quando voltei pra o local aonde a deixei, como prometi. Decidi me explicar e tentar adquirir o perdão dela, mas achava essa hipótese pouco provável.

Ao chegar lá a encontrei no mesmo lugar, sentada, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, mas ainda com lágrimas escorrendo deles. Me olhou, parecendo bem mais calma, mas seu olhar ainda era hostil.

- Sango eu... – Eu comecei, sentando-me a seu lado – Voltei e estou pronto pra conversar com você... Está mais calma, podemos conversar agora?

- Podemos, Miroku... – Ela disse, com os olhos baixos – Eu acho bom ter um ótimo argumento pra ter feito tudo isso comigo...

Eu não disse nada, percebendo a presença de algo se aproximando, e me levantando, deixando Sango assustada, que se levantou e parou a minha frente, a espera da resposta:

- O que foi, Miroku? – Ela me disse, parada a minha frente.

- Saia, Sango... – Eu lhe disse, rapidamente – Estou sentindo que algo se aproxima.

Ela se virou, olhando na mesma direção que eu, com os olhos apreensivos. A criatura saiu de seu esconderijo, indo na direção de Sango, parecendo-nos, a primeira vista, apenas um flash vermelho. Eu pulei na frente de minha amada, sendo atingido, de raspão, pelo golpe da criatura a nossa frente.

Olhei para meu oponente, ficando surpreso. Era InuYasha, mas seus olhos dourados estavam inexpressivos, ele parecia ser controlado por algo, seu olhar estava parecido com o de Kohaku, quando era dominado. Meu sangue estava em suas garras, que gotejavam. Ele seguiu, cautelosamente, em minha direção, seguindo cada passo meu, tentando me atacar. Logo, partiu para o ataque, com agilidade, quase me cortando ao meio.

Sango veio em minha defesa, lançando seu Hiraikotsu nas costas do Meio Youkai, que caiu, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, me lembrando, novamente, Kohaku. Ele se levantou, muito rápido, correndo em direção a exterminadora, que estava desarmada. Eu corri e a defendi, com meu bastão. Ela pegou sua arma, de novo, derrubando o oponente, fazendo ele tropeçar. Ele se levantou, partindo pra cima dela, outra vez. Ela bateu com seu Osso-Voador na cabeça dele, com força, apesar de controlada. Eu sabia que, nem eu nem ela, queríamos feri-lo demais, muito menos mata-lo. Tentávamos machuca-lo o menos possível, mas seus golpes eram muito violentos, já que era forte demais pra nós.

Decidi terminar logo com aquilo, não adiantava faze-lo sofrer mais. Era arriscado, mas eu decidi tentar. Procurei o centro da energia que o controlava, e lancei-lhe um ofuda, purificado com o meu poder sagrado, muito eficaz. Ele não desviou, e eu atingi no alvo. Tomou um forte choque, fazendo um brilho negro sair de dentro de seu corpo, arrancando-lhe um doloroso grito. Uma esfera negra caiu no chão, e ele caiu a seu lado, com os olhos abertos. Me pareceu morto, a primeira vista, mas logo percebi que ainda estava vivo, apenas inconsciente. Receei em chamá-lo, já que ainda poderia estar sendo dominado, e fosse me atacar de surpresa. Mas preferi arriscar, chamando seu nome e o sacudindo.

Ele não demorou a acordar, sacudindo a cabeça, de leve, parecendo atordoado. A expressão de seus olhos havia voltado, e eu me aproximei, perdendo o medo de me ferir se o fizesse.

- Ai, maldição! – Ele reclamou, parecia sofrer pelo choque espiritual que havia levado – Droga! O que houve? – Praguejou, me parecendo louco pra acabar com o culpado pelo golpe.

- Você foi controlado por alguém... Me diga, a Senhorita Kagome estava com você? – Eu lhe perguntei, aguardando, impacientemente, a resposta.

- A Kagome... – Ele pareceu, de súbito, lembrar-se, ficando espantado – Precisamos procurá-la... – Ele disse, levantando-se, apoiado a parede, pronto pra ir procurar nossa companheira.

- InuYasha, fique aqui, nós a encontraremos. – Eu lhe disse, sabendo que ele negaria, de imediato – Você não pode andar até lá. – Adverti, mas isso não pareceu surtir qualquer efeito naquele cabeça-dura.

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU FICAR AQUI, PARADO? A KAGOME PODE ESTAR EM PERIGO, E EU VOU PROCURÁ-LA! – Ele gritou, passando a nossa frente. Devíamos admitir, ele tinha uma determinação incrível.


	4. Capítulo 4: O Combate Parte 2

**Capítulo 4: O Combate – Parte 2**

Cedemos aos protestos do Meio Youkai, e o deixamos seguir com a gente. Eu sabia que de nada adiantava discutir com aquele teimoso, portanto, desisti de argumentar contra sua ida. Eu tinha certeza de que seu problema era preocupação com Kagome-San, mas eu nada lhe diria, já que não sou idiota de fazer um absurdo desses.

Seguimos com nossa busca. InuYasha não nos contou o que houve, não dirigiu uma palavra a nós, durante todo o caminho. Parecia muito preocupado em procurar pelo cheiro da Kagome, o que me era quase cômico. Ele ainda tinha o descaramento de fingir que não gostava dela?

Seguimos e a encontramos, com o arco-e-flechas em punho, pronta pra nos atacar. Eu e Sango recuamos, mas InuYasha se aproximou, mesmo que parecesse um pouco receoso.

- INUYASHA! SAIA DE PERTO DELA! – Eu gritei, tentando alertá-lo.

- Ora, não diga bobagens, eu sei o que fazer! – Ele reclamou, virando-se em nossa direção e esquecendo–se do perigo que corria.

Virou-se pra continuar o que ia fazer, mas já era tarde. Sua distração fora seu erro, e eu o percebi, logo que ele lançou um olhar assustado a Kagome. Ela lançou a flecha, que perfurou seu braço direito. Sua sorte fora que a flecha de Kagome não tinha todo o poder de uma Hama no Ya normal, seu poder espiritual era tão fraco que não era forte o suficiente pra purifica-lo, pois parecia que era controlada por um poder maligno, que se apoderara de seu corpo. Ela lançou outra flecha, atingindo sua perna, em cheio. Ele se levantou, debilmente, conseguindo, enfim, destruir o arco-e-flechas de Kagome. Esta não esboçou sentimento algum, virando-se pra fugir. Eu interrompi seu caminho, já que o Hanyou estava ajoelhado no chão, sem nada mais poder fazer para ajudar-nos.

- Você não vai a lugar algum! - Eu a segurei e lancei-lhe um ofuda, sem medo. Kagome não tinha energia maligna, isso não a poderia feri-la, da forma que fez com InuYasha.

Ela soltou um grito, e a bola de energia maligna saiu de dentro de seu corpo, sendo destruída. A segurei, antes que caísse no chão. Ela recobrou a consciência, enquanto eu a apoiava, e ela me olhou, confusa e amedrontada:

- O que houve? Onde eu estou? - Ela disse, parecendo-me completamente confusa.

- Você e o InuYasha foram controlados por alguém. Me diga, tinha mais alguém com vocês, na hora em que isso aconteceu? - Eu perguntei, com medo de que ainda houvessem mais adversários.

- Não... - Parou, parecendo um pouco assustada - Cadê o InuYasha? - Ela me perguntou, olhando em trono de si.

- Ele está atrás daquela árvore - Respondeu Sango, calmamente - Mas é melhor deixá-lo em paz, deve estar muito cansado, depois das lutas difíceis que teve que enfrentar.

Ela ignorou as últimas palavras da Taijiya, correndo na direção da árvore, indo ver o "amigo". Busquei os olhos de Sango, pensando na conversa valiosa que foi deixada de lado por todos os acontecimentos decorrentes.

- Sango, vamos terminar aquela conversa, não é? - Eu lhe perguntei, preocupado.

- Claro, Miroku. Espere só voltarmos até o vilarejo, então conversaremos. - Ela me respondeu, com naturalidade.

- Se quer desse jeito, está certo, Sango. - Eu lhe respondi, me sentindo, de súbito, abalado por ela não mais querer conversar comigo hoje.

Ela olhou em outra direção e eu segui seus olhos. Vi Kagome, sentada ao lado do nosso outro companheiro, retirando as flechas que estavam fincadas em seu corpo, com olhar de preocupação, trocando algumas poucas palavras com ele. Virei meus olhos na direção de Sango e trocamos um olhar de extrema compreensão. Tínhamos certeza, ele formavam um bonito par, e estavam, visivelmente, atraídos um pelo outro, apesar de nunca o admitirem. Sorrimos, era uma bela cena, vê-los tão juntos, eram momentos que eu apreciava, de maneira quase paternal.

Eles pareceram notar nossos olhares e coraram, se separando, instantaneamente. Nos retiramos, depois que a minha amada Sango disse:

- Kagome, InuYasha, fiquem aí, vamos dar uma volta, não é Miroku? - Me mostrou o mais belo sorriso que eu já vi, piscando um olho, como se me dissesse pra concordar, com ar sapeca.

- Vamos, e se comportem bem, ouviram? - Eu debochei, fazendo os dois corarem um pouco, visivelmente encabulados por percebermos o carinho que sentem um pelo outro.

Saímos, deixando os dois lá. O Youkai raposa havia ficado no vilarejo, e nada testemunhara.


	5. Capítulo 5: Eu Te Amo, Sango

**Capítulo 5: Eu Te Amo, Sango**

Seguimos para um lugar tranqüilo, que possuía uma bela vista. O Sol, a muito, se pusera, e a lua brilhava no céu, resplandecente, na escuridão da noite estrelada, que estava muito bela, assim como a jovem que eu sempre amei, que se sentava ao meu lado, com a serenidade de uma fada. Seus castanhos e belos olhos encontraram os meus, dando-me, a cada momento, mais esperança. Ela parecia retribuir o sentimento que eu tinha com relação a ela, amor, carinho, saudade...

- Miroku, eu peço desculpas por ter dito tudo aquilo... – Ela me disse, baixando os negros olhos – Eu estava desesperada e acabei falando demais...

- Não, você está certa... Eu fui um idiota... – Eu respondi, triste – Sou um canalha, um tonto, eu nunca devia ter feito isso com você... Eu senti o que sente, todo o tempo, quando me vê com outras garotas, quando a vi perto daquele homem... Peço perdão sinceramente, por fazer aquilo com você. Eu vi o quanto é terrível, eu senti sua dor, e me arrependi de ter cometido tantos erros... Descobri que não posso viver longe de você... Porque eu te amo muito, Sango... Meus sentimentos por você sempre foram verdadeiros, apesar de eu não demonstrá-los corretamente. – Eu parei, olhando nos olhos dela - Eu nunca havia sentido ciúme na minha vida, e vi o quanto é doloroso... Sofri muito, e espero, sinceramente, que já tenha acabado minha dolorosa penitência pelos milhões de erros que cometi.. Mas se não acabou, compreendo o seu ponto de vista, e concordo plenamente...

- Não, Miroku, eu... – Minha amada começou, parecendo sem graça – Também... Não sei viver sem você... Decidi te perdoar porque... Eu te amo demais pra te deixar sozinho... Pra ficar longe de você... Mas, eu quero que prometa que não vai mais agir assim, com relação a mim, que não vai mais beijar qualquer garota, e nem ignorar nosso compromisso, desse jeito.

- Claro, Sango-Chan... Nunca mais vou fazer isso com você... Eu prometo... - Eu lhe disse, sentido-me mais alegre do que me sentia em muito tempo - Ainda quer viver comigo, depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você... Isto é, quando terminarmos a luta com o Naraku, ainda quer ser minha esposa?

- Quero muito, Miroku.. Muito... - Ela me disse, olhando-me nos olhos, com amor - Eu sempre te amei, Miroku... Sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça... - Me abraçou, e eu a estreitei junto a mim, com carinho.

Apoiei seu queixo com minha mão, delicadamente levantando seu rosto e encarando seus belos olhos. Aproximei meu rosto do dela, devagar, sem qualquer receio.

- Estou livre da penitência, Sango-chan? - Murmurei, com carinho.

- Sim, com certeza, Miroku... - Ela me respondeu, com ternura, aproximando seus lábios dos meus, devagar.

Aproximei mais os meus, e quando, enfim, meus lábios encontraram os dela, senti que minha paixão aumentava, cada vez mais. O elo que nos unia havia fortalecido, minha admiração por ela aumentava, a cada segundo. Ela correspondeu o beijo, ardentemente, aproximando seu corpo ainda mais do meu.

O casal de espiões, que, eu já havia percebido, há muito nos observavam saiu de trás das matas. Kagome sorria, aplaudindo a cena. InuYasha estava com os braços cruzados, fingindo ignorar a cena, mas a observava, de rabo-de-olho. Eu me separei de Sango e sorri, e ela ruborizou-se, envergonhada, apesar de sorrir, também.

Olhei para a bela lua, que testemunhara essa linda reconciliação. A noite estava bonita e estrelada, fazendo-me ainda mais feliz. Nosso compromisso reatado era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer-me, depois de ter sentido tantos ciúmes, tanto receio e medo.

A partir de agora, eu tentaria me corrigir, não beijando outras garotas... Pelo menos, não onde Sango pudesse me encontrar. Mas eu sabia, era impossível me manter longe desse mau-hábito. Aconteceria várias vezes, por causa da minha atração pelos atributos de moças bonitas... Mas, pensei, Sango não dissera nada sobre passar a mão nelas...

Sorri para mim mesmo, pensando na alegria de tê-la novamente, em meus braços, próxima de meu corpo. Ver seu sorriso, que retribuía ao meu, com mesma intensidade e alegria, foi a maior retribuição que eu poderia receber. Agora, observando a luz da lua, senti renovada vontade de destruir logo Naraku, me ver livre daquela maldição, e ter vários filhos com minha amada Sango... Mas eu sabia que isso ainda demoraria muito tempo...

**Fim**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Término da Fic: **1/10/05

Olá pra todos(as). Essa é minha primeira Fanfic (sem contar com songfics e poesias). Espero que todos tenham gostado Agradeço a todos os leitores e espero pelos coments, viu? Obrigada pela confiança!

Grata a todos os leitores.

Sayonara! ; )

Rosetta


End file.
